


I'll Show You Mine

by TheClassics4



Series: spinner!Rum x Belle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit too much is revealed when Rumpel goes to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidStorm/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my darling daughter, Midstorm!

Bae was getting restless. The market was no place for a three year old. Belle refused to let him run free or to touch anything and it was torture for the boy. Luckily they were almost done. Rumpelstiltskin had gone off somewhere to sell his wool and she almost had everything on her list.

“Belle!” Bae whined, tugging on her hand.

“Bae,” she chided. The vender gave her a small nod and Belle placed the vegetables in her basket. “Now, let’s find your papa.” She craned her neck to look, but it was no use. Her height kept her below everyone in the crowd and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t stick out much either given his size.

“Papa!” Bae called. He was pointing through the bottom of the crowd and Belle had to lean down to follow his gaze. It took her a moment to see.

“Oh, gods,” Belle gasped and pulled Bae along with her. The form of Rumpelstiltskin disappeared many times, but Belle could hear the constant laughter surrounding him.

“ _Papa_!” Bae called again, sounding more concerned. Belle didn’t want him to see this, but she couldn’t just leave him standing in the street. So she pulled him to forward.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t hear his son call him, but the men around him did. They turned and stared at her.

“Hey,” the man closest to her smirked. “This yours?” he asked, kicking Rumpelstiltskin again in the ribs. He was lying on the ground, wheezing in a large puddle of mud.

Belle shoved past the man, rushing to Rumpelstiltskin’s side. Even through the mud on his face, she could see his cheek was swollen and his nose was bleeding. Angrily, she spun around intending to scream at the men who’d done this, but they were already walking away. Rumpelstiltskin gurgled, catching her attention again.

“Rum,” she said, trying to get him to open his eyes. He might have tried, but the mud on his face was too thick.

“Papa…” Bae said, hesitantly taking a step forward.

“No,” Rumpelstiltskin managed through the mud, “Bae…don’t let him see.”

“I can’t just leave you,” she pleaded, trying desperately to pull him to his feet. Mud coated him from head to foot and by the time they’d manage to stand in the puddle, she was coated in it too.

Bae stood a few steps off, watching. His bottom lip trembled and Belle tried the biggest smile she could. “What? Afraid of a little mud?” She reached out her muddied hand, wiping it across his chin.

The little boy squealed and wiped it away, but he rushed to her. Laughing, she combed her fingers through his hair, dirtying him as much as she could. Rumpelstiltskin watched them and when they finally started walking, gave her shoulders a squeeze. Bae ran to retrieve his father’s walking stick and he whispered a broken 'thank you'.

Baelfire got dirtier than he was now with just his daily routine, but he bounced around happily on the way home. The fact that Belle hadn’t chided him for the mess made him giddy and she knew getting him to bathe that night would be more than difficult.

Their home was at the far edges of the village and by the time they arrived, Rumpelstiltskin was leaning all his weight onto her. The air going into his lungs sounded heavy.

Running ahead of them, Bae flung open the door to allow Belle and Rumpelstiltskin into the small cottage. He flung himself on the floor and began to play with his carved horse. Belle left him be and tended to Rumpelstiltskin.

Mud squished under his feet and in his clothes as she sat him down at the table. He winced. “Your dress…” he started to protest as she began to dab at his eyes with the hem of her skirt. The mud was starting to dry in his eyes and her dress was already ruined.

“It’s alright.”

“Papa needs a bath,” Bae chirped from behind her. When Belle looked, she saw the boy still lying on the floor but had abandoned his toy in favor of watching them.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, “I suppose I do.”

“Bae needs one too.” With that he scrambled to his feet, tearing his cloak off as he pranced over to grab his father’s hand. Before Rumpel could even untie the strings at his neck, the boy had stripped himself and was already tugging at his father’s clothes.

“Bae!” Rumpel doubled over as Baelfire yanked his trousers down. He’d been quick to cover himself again, but not before Belle caught a glimpse of the shrunken member between his legs. Belle’s face burned, but Rumpel flushed even darker.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll fill the tub,” she sputtered and quickly grabbed the nearest jug. 

Rumpel spoke quietly to the boy, “We talked about this, son. You have to be a big boy and bathe on your own while Belle is here,” she heard him say.

It took her a good minute for her blush to fade, and she spent a long while walking to the well to get any delay in going back inside. She really did try not to dwell on the image of Rumpel’s…

She shook her head. She would never be able to face him again if she kept picturing it. It was smaller than Gaston’s, but his she wasn’t entirely sure had been _natural_. He was always taking herbs of some kind or another for something. He'd most definitely taking something to impress her in the bedroom as well. It was smaller, but not laughably so. Had it been any larger, to tell the truth, it would have looked out of place. Rumpelstiltskin was a small man by nature. It only made sense—

Belle gave an angry huff. This really wasn’t what she should be thinking of.

The jug was filled and she hauled it back inside. Belle halted at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin sitting in the wash basin, but recovered herself. He was completely naked and Bae sat between his knees, tapping the bottom of the basin. As she approached, she was relieved to find his hands between his legs, covering himself.

He gave her a sheepish smile, “My son is very persistent.”

“I’ve noticed,” she laughed and poured the water over them. Rumpel gasped at the cold, but kept his hands firmly in place. Bae splashed happily and barely seemed to notice the cool water.

After a few trips, she decided it would be easier to dump the water over him than continue to make so many trips back to the well. Rumpel was barely getting wet and the water was already turning brown. His hair and shoulders whould never get rinsed at this rate. She warned him before she poured it over him and Bae giggled as the water drenched him.

The cottage wasn’t large; she could only retreat to the kitchen table to give them privacy. Her attention focused easily on her book. It was the only one she’d brought with her and she’d read it three times already. Still, she never tired of it.

A sharp tug at her skirts finally snapped her eyes away. Bae stood at her side, holding his arms up to her.

“Look at you,” she said, bending to pick him up. “So clean.”

“Belle needs a bath,” he said as she set him in her lap to dry him.

“After your papa,” she said, glancing back at Rumpelstiltskin. He was leaning forward, scrubbing his legs. His back dripped with muddy water and she found herself staring as his should blades moved while he scrubbed.

Even when he stood up from the bath, she gazed at his backside for a long moment. The image of his front suddenly flashed in her mind and she quickly looked back down at Baelfire. She could hear him stumbling around as he tried to dress himself. Belle tried to act as if she didn’t notice, but she was sure she was sitting too rigidly.

“Alright,” he finally said, coming up behind her. His hair was wet and stuck to his neck and forehead. “I could fill the tub for you.”

“Oh, no. That’s alright.” Standing, she passed Bae to his father and dragged the dirtied tub out the door. She didn’t need much water for herself. Most of the mud had only gotten on her dress.

She finally set the tub aside the filled basin and straightened up. Rumpel was in the kitchen, heating water for tea, but he immediately abandoned it when he saw her start to unlace her bodice.

“I’ll go spin outside,” he said quickly. Though he tried to make a hasty exit, both his injury and his son slowed him down. Belle could have waited until he’d departed, but she kept undressing. She didn't know when she'd decided that this was a good idea. It only seemed the natural thing to do. He was barely at the doorway and she’d pulled her chemise off her shoulders, her arms easily slipping through the neckline.

She tried to hide her smile as she turned away. Rumpel hadn’t even had the door closed. The look on his face had been a mixture of terror and a guilty desire at the sight of her bared breasts. But she'd seen him. He had seen her.

Now she didn’t feel quite as bad when the image of him naked came to her again.


End file.
